


Decision

by ausmac



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: A small piece of what Sylvanas might be thinking of at the end of the "Sylvanas' Choice" cinematic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Decision

The sword was heavy, it took much of her control to hold it steady, its extremely sharp tip inches from his chest. The sword recognised him, wanted him, reached for him like a child seeking its parent. It was power blended with avarice and it sought a joining that would change everything.

The moment stretched as such moments often did. Why do I hesitate, she asked herself. He's just a man, a young foolish man, a human, an enemy. _Why is this one any different from any of the many others of his kind I've killed without a thought?_

He stood there, very still but breathing hard because it was a battle as much as any clash of arms. His blue eyes were fixed on her, taunting her with questions that were accurate despite their predictability. Action was required but she couldn't helping asking. Why?

He was young and brave, beautiful in his unshaken faith. Nothing she said or did wavered him from his belief because it was the core of who he was. What he was. Just as she had been when she was young, a ranger defending her people with every bit of her strength. He stood there helpless, defenseless, unarmed and she could almost sense the rapid beat of his heart. Fear was a natural instinct and he was afraid but it didn't change anything. Nothing she said, nothing she did, shifted him from that immovable point.

He was a King who did everything for his people, prepared to go down into the dark for them if that was required of him. He was Priest and he healed anyone who needed it…she suspected he'd even heal her if he could. _And I am asked to destroy all that, to undo what nature and breeding and birth have made of him…to put out his light from the world._

The point wavered and Time held its breath. 


End file.
